Cuidando a Unos Imbéciles
by macasoul
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los chicos de Fairy Tail bebieran una poción que los devolvería a ser infantes? Las chicas no tendrían mas opción que cuidar a esos imbéciles para que no hagan destrozos en el gremio. Fanfic originalmente publicado en Wattpad.
1. Cuidando a unos imbéciles

Era de mañana en Magnolia, todos sus habitantes hacían sus actividades comunes, en los gremios hacían misiones normalmente, como cada día.

En el gremio No.1 de Fiore, todo transcurría como siempre. Gray y Natsu peleaban, y Gajeel se les unió igual a la pelea. Cana bebía litros de cerveza como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que Erza comía un delicioso pastel de fresa.

Por alguna extraña razón Mirajane no estaba atendiendo la barra, en su lugar estaba Lisanna.

La mayor de las Strauss salió de la oficina del maestro con una caja en manos.

―Mira-nee ―la llamo su hermana menor ― ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

― ¡Aaah! ―Mirajane estaba cansada, por lo cual puso la caja en la barra ―Son unas pociones que él maestro me dio, quiere que las vaya a vender.

― ¿Y de qué son?

―No lo sé, pero me dijo que podía quedarme una.

Mirajane volvió a la barra y dejo que su hermana se fuera descansar un poco. La albina se puso a ver las pociones que había dentro de la caja, había muchas demasiadas, pero una le atrajo la atención a la Strauss. Tenía un color púrpura, y en la etiqueta aparece la imagen de un hombre y la de un niño, saco esa de la caja y la puso en la barra.

Mientras tanto, Titania aun seguía disfrutando de su pastel de fresas, ella se sentía en el cielo, era las más perfectas de las creaciones, su preciado pastel de fresas era lo que más amaba.

―Nunca dejaras la manía de comer pasteles ¿no? ― hablo una voz tras de ella, una voz que conocía muy bien.

―Pero es mi manía ―contestó Erza a esa persona ―¿Qué te trae por aquí, Jellal?

―Bueno... ―no pudo seguir ya que una peli azul lo interrumpió.

―Jellal ―la maga de agua se acercó donde ellos ―¿Dónde está Meredy-san?

―Bueno, ella quiso hacer una misión sola, después de tanto que me rogara accedí ―explico el Fernández.

―Que mal que no pudo venir, a Juvia le hubiera encantado verla ―dijo Juvia un poco deprimida.

―Sí, lo sé ―dijo Jellal ―Tengo sed, el viaje fue largo, Mirajane, puedes darme un vaso de agua.

―Con mucho gusto ―respondió la albina.

Mirajane agarro un frasco que ahí se encontraba, era agua de moras, la que a veces le daba a los demás, sirvió el vaso y Jellal comenzó a tomar.

― ¡Mira! ―llamo el Fullbuster seguido por Natsu y Gajeel ―Puedes darnos agua.

―Está bien ―respondió ella y también les sirvió agua de moras.

Dos chicas, una peli celeste y una rubia, se acercaron a la barra.

―Hola Mira-san ―saludó la maga estelar.

―Hola Lucy, hola Levy ―saludó la albina. Agarro el jugo de moras, cuando lo iba a dejar en su lugar vio que el jugo de moras ya estaba ahí.

"Si ese es el jugo de moras". Pensó "Que les di a los chicos".

Vio el frasco y era la poción.

―Mierda ―dijo Mirajane sorprendiendo a todos, ella no era de usar esas expresiones.

― ¿Pasa algo Mira-san?―pregunto Lucy.

―Creo que en vez de darle agua a los chicos les di una poción.

― ¿Qué clase de poción? ―pregunto Jellal.

―Una que te vuelve a la edad de 8 años ―respondió Mirajane.

―Creo que no ha de servir aún no...―nadie entendió lo que iba a decir Natsu ya que una luz lo comenzó a rodear.

― Pero...―a Gray también lo rodeo esa luz.

Luego a Gajeel y Jellal también. La luz dejo de brillar dejando ver a unos hermosos niños.

― ¿J-Jelall?―dijo Titania viendo en la situación que ellos se encontraban.

― ¿Natsu?―dijo la rubia.

― ¡Gajeel!―grito la maga de escritura.

― ¡Gray-sama es tan tierno~! ―dijo Juvia dejando a las demás con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUI?!―exploraron todas, incluso Juvia.

Los chicos solo las miraban confundidos pero luego...

―Oye tu cabeza de hielo...―dijo el niño peli rosado.

― ¿A quién le decís cabeza de hielo? Cerebro de lava ―respondió el pequeño Fullbuster.

― ¡Princesa de hielo!

― ¡Flamita!

― ¡Desnudista!

― ¡Imbécil!

― ¡A callad!―ordeno la maga de re-equipamiento ―¿Qué demonios haremos con estás crías?

―Es simple ¿no? ―contestó alguien con una botella de cerveza ―Ustedes cuatro tendrán que cuidar a esos diablos ―les explico Cana.

― ¿Nosotras? ―pregunto Levy.

―Sí, ustedes. A ver... ―se puso un dedo en la barbilla ―Lucy tú cuidaras a Natsu, Levy tú a Gajeel, Erza tú a Jellal y pues... ―iba a seguir hablando pero vio a Juvia abrazando a Gray como si fuera un peluche, no era necesario decir que ella lo cuidaría.

― ¿Pero a donde los llevaremos?― pregunto Erza.

―Lucy llevara a Natsu a su casa ―respondió la maga de cartas ―Y ustedes a los chicos a Fairy Hills.

―Conoces las reglas Cana...―le dijo Titania.

―Solo tiene que ser por el tiempo que dure el efecto de la poción ―explico Cana ― ¿Cuánto dura Mira?

―Unos 10 días ―respondió la albina.

―Solo serán 10 días, que tienen que cuidar a está bola de idiotas ―les dijo Cana.

―Sera hermoso cuidar a Gray-sama ―dijo la maga de agua.

―Ya que ―dijeron al mismo tiempo Erza y Lucy.

―Ahora Gajeel será el enano ―se burló Levy ―Ge-he.

Y pues ahora a las chicas les tocara cuidar a estos cuatro imbéciles, lo cual no es mala idea, ya que, tendrán a sus amados durante 10 días.


	2. Día 1: Quien sabe como los aguantaremos

Las cuatro chicas estaban pensativas.

" _10 días cuidándolo a él"_ pensó la peli escarlata " _Él que alguna vez me rechazo un beso, no sé si poder aguantar."_

 _"No será tan malo o ¿sí?"_ pensó Levy " _Ahora tú serás el enano Gajeel." A_ la peli celeste se le formo una tétrica sonrisa.

 _"¿Por qué a mí? ¿No lo puede cuidar alguien más? Natsu es más que desastroso."_ Pensó la maga estelar.

" _Tendré a mi Gray-sama, aunque Juvia lo quisiera de su edad normal, no quiero ser una pedófila."_ Estos eran los raros pensamientos de Juvia.

―Chicas ―dijo Mirajane sacando de sus pensamientos a estas cuatro.

―Mira-san... ¿no los puede cuidar alguien más? ―pregunto Lucy.

―Ya quedamos quienes cuidarían a esas bestias ―dijo Cana ―. Además, solo tú puedes calmar a Natsu.

―Pero...―Lucy iba a replicar pero alguien la interrumpió.

― ¿Qué le sucedió a Gajeel? ―pregunto Pantherlily viendo la situación de este.

―Natsu... ―el exceed peli celeste estaba en shock.

―Bebieron una poción ―explico Lissanna.

A Lucy se le ocurrió algo.

―Happy puede cuidar a Natsu ―sugirió la Heartfilia.

―Ni de chiste ―dijo Lissanna ―. El gremio quedaría hecho mierda.

―Lucy, a ninguna nos gusta la idea ―dijo Erza, aunque miro bien a Juvia y tenía corazones en los ojos ―. Bueno a nosotros tres no nos gusta la idea, pero es lo mejor, y ya no repliques.

―Está bien ―dijo la maga estelar de mala gana.

Lucy agarro al pequeño Natsu y se lo llevo a una de las mesas del gremio, era mejor mantenerlo alejado de Gray, Juvia hizo lo mismo aunque ella peinaba al pequeño Fullbuster cosa que a este le disgustaba.

Erza se quedó en la barra y pidió dos pasteles de fresa, uno para ella y otro para Jellal. Levy llevo a rastras al Redfox hasta la librería.

Lucy y él pequeño Natsu se miraban, los dos tenían fruncidos el ceño, llevaban un buen rato así y no se decían nada.

― ¿Qué tanto me miras rubia? ―pregunto Natsu.

―Mira, niño ―dijo Lucy recalcando la palabra "niño" ―. Ten más respeto y dime Lucy.

―Lu... Luigi ―a Lucy se le resbalo una gota de sudor tras la nuca, de niño y de grande era un completo idiota, pero eso le gusta de él, le gustaba que fuera un idiota.

―Natsu, ¿quieres comer algo?

―Mmm... Talvez un sándwich.

―Vamos a decirle a Mirajane ¿sí?

―Está bien.

Lucy tomo de la mano a Natsu y se fueron a la barra.

―Suelta mi cabello por favor ―se quejó Gray ya cansado.

―Lo siento, Gray-sama ―se disculpó Juvia ― ¿Dónde dejo su camisa Gray-sama?

― ¡A qué horas! ―el Fullbuster se vio y no lo podía creer.

―Gray-sama ya perdió su camisa y bueno pues, no hay de su talla, ¿le parece si vamos a comprar ropa?

―Está bien... eeem... ¿cómo te llamas?

―Juvia ―le respondió la maga de agua con una sonrisa, él Fullbuster también le sonrió.

Juvia y Gray salieron del gremio directamente a comprar ropa.

A pesar de que Gajeel, a veces es igual de destructivo que Natsu y Gray, hay veces en las que es completamente tranquilo y puede estar en silencio, está era un de esas veces. Al principio no quería ir a la librería, Levy lo tuvo que obligar, pero es un lugar relajante.

― ¿Te gusta leer? ―pregunto el pequeño Redfox a Levy.

―Sí ―responde ella y luego cierra su libro ―. Es una de mis pasiones, me gusta hacerlo.

― ¿No crees que sea algo aburrido?

―A muchos les parecen aburridos, pero tienen que darle una oportunidad.

Gajeel solo la miro y la McGarden, volvió a su lectura, el dragon slayer de hierro se levantó y busco un libro, tomo uno y se sentó a leer.

Sin duda alguna este niño es el más tranquilo, los más bestias son Natsu y Gray, a los cuales hay que mantener lejos. El pequeño Fernández ya termino su pastel al igual que Erza, ahora los dos solo estaban en silencio.

―Scarlet ―dijo el peli azul captando la atención de Erza ―. Tú pelo es escarlata me gusta.

Él niño tomo el pelo de ella y comenzó a masajearlo mientras que Erza se le venía un hermoso recuerdo a la mente al cual solo pudo sonreír.

― ¿Qué te gustaría hacer Jellal? ―le pregunto Titania.

―No lo sé ―le respondio el peli azul ―. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti Erza-san?

―Qué te parece si vamos a entrenar.

―Me gusta la idea, vamos.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se salieron del gremio bajo las miradas de tres jóvenes.

―En mi opinión ―dijo Cana con una botella de sake ―Esto es como una oportunidad.

― ¿Oportunidad? ―pregunto Lisanna extrañada ―A que te refieres Cana.

―Digo pues, las chicas están cuidando a sus "amores" si quieren ponerlo así.

―Creo que tienes razón ―afirmo Mirajane ―. Esto no es tan malo, tal vez convivir con ellos sea una oportunidad para acercarlos más.

―Tienen razón, es bueno saber que estarán juntos ―dijo la menor de las Strauss.

―Sí ―concordaron Mirajane y Cana.

Las tres quedaron viendo a Lucy y a Natsu que jugaban muy animadamente. Ambos se miraban lindos.

Levy y Gajeel salieron de la librería ambos hablando quien sabe de qué.

― ¡Lu-chan!―llamo Levy a su amiga ―Ya me voy, adiós.

―Adiós Levy.―se despidió con la mano a su amiga.

Levy y Gajeel se fueron del gremio en dirección a Fairy Hills.

―Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos ―dijo Lucy.

―Está bien ―respondió Natsu.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar, pero Lucy noto la presencia de cierto felino, más bien dos.

― ¿A dónde van?―pregunto Lucy a Happy y a Lily.

―Gajeel se olvidó de mi ―respondio Pantherlily.

―Y yo tengo que irme con ustedes ―dijo Happy levantando una patita.

― ¡Ah no!―dijo la maga estelar ―Happy, tú y Natsu destruirán mi casa así que no, y Lily creo que a Levy no le parecerá bien que vayas con ellos.

― ¿Pero quién nos cuidara? ―preguntaron ambos exceeds.

―Yo puedo cuidar a Happy ―dijo la voz de un niño.

―Y nosotros a Lily, a Azuka le encantara ―dijeron dos personas.

Eran nada más y nada menos que Romeo, Bisca y Alzack.

―Creo que está bien ―dijo la maga estelar ―. Cuidenlos bien.

Los tres asintieron. Romeo y Happy se fueron a la barra mientras que Alzack y Bisca tomaron a Pantherlily y se lo dieron a Azuka que comenzó a abrazarlo.

Natsu y Lucy salieron del gremio, la noche comenzó a caer.


	3. Dormir juntos

La noche comenzaba a caer en Magnolia.

Lucy y Natsu caminaban en silencio dirigiéndose a la casa de la rubia. La maga estelar lo único que quería hacer era dormir, aunque sería raro dormir con Natsu, o bueno ya muchas veces había dormido con él, ¿por qué está vez sería diferente? Quién diablos sabe, la Heartfilia es rara.

― ¡Rival de amor! ―grito alguien haciendo que Lucy volteara.

― ¿Pasa algo Juvia? ―pregunto Lucy viendo a Juvia y Gray, ambos cargando varias bolsas.

―Juvia fue de compras... ―la peli azul venía muy agitada y Gray pues solo estaba de brazos cruzados ―Y compre ropa, para todos, para que tengan que vestir estos próximos 10 días.

― ¡Oh Juvia! No tenías que molestarte. Gracias ―Lucy agarro la bolsa que contenía ropa para el pequeño Natsu ―. Creo que tengo que irme, adiós Juvia.

―Adiós rival de amor.

Lucy y Juvia se separaron pero notaron algo que les faltaba.

― ¡Cabeza de hielo!

― ¡Flamita!

― ¡Princesa de hielo!

No saben en qué momento estos dos se pusieron a pelear, se veía una nube de polvo. Gray lanzaba lanzas de hielo mientras que Natsu enviaba patadas de hechas de fuego.

Juvia y Lucy pusieron caras de horror al ver a estos dos imbéciles pelear.

―Ya me harte ―dijo la maga estelar―. ¡Ábrete puerta del León! ¡LEO!

Se escuchó un timbre sonar, para que luego una luz los rodeara. Apareció un chico peli naranja, conocido como Loke.

―¿Pasa algo Lucy-san?―preguntó Loke a la rubia.

―Podrías separar a esos idiotas ―ordeno Lucy con rabia.

Loke miro la escena, y solo pensó que de verdad eran bien imbéciles. Se acercó donde los chicos peleaban. Tomo a Natsu del chaleco mientras este aun seguía lanzando patadas, luego tomo a Gray por una camiseta blanca que el ahora llevaba puesto.

Ambos niños aun seguían lanzando patadas. Lucy tomo a Natsu y Juvia tomo a Gray.

―Adiós rival de amor ―se despidió Juvia tomando camino hasta Fairy Hills.

―Adiós Juvia.

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Erza y Jellal estaban acostados en el pasto de un parque de Magnolia, se podía admirar el atardecer, era más que hermoso.

―Erza-san ―hablo el niño Fernández ―. Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

―Tienes razón Jellal, hay que irnos ya.

Ambos se levantaron del pasto y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Fairy Hills.

El camino fue un poco incómodo ya que ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Jellal tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones.

Ya estaban en la entrada de Fairy Hills, pero no entraban por alguna extraña razón.

―Erza-san ¿por qué no entramos? ―pregunto Jellal.

―Es que bueno yo... ―Erza no sabía si era buena idea entrar con Jellal. Ella seguía las reglas al pie de la letra.

― ¿Erza-san?

―Está bien entremos niño.

Al pequeño Jellal no le gusto que Erza lo llamara "niño" pera daba igual, ambos entraron a Fairy Hills, caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Erza la cual no estaba muy lejos.

Ya ambos estaban frente a la habitación de Erza, cerca de la puerta había una bolsa y una nota también, Erza tomo ambas cosas y comenzó a leer la nota.

 _"Erza-san, Juvia compro ropa para Jellal, hay pijama y todo lo necesario para estos 10 días."_

― _Juvia._

―Te debo una Juvia ―dijo la peli escarlata en un murmuro.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando entrar al Fernández.

―A ver... ―comenzó a decir la Scarlet ― ¡Ya! Quiero que te portes bien y hagas caso a todo lo que yo diga, no tocaras mis armaduras por lo que más quieras, ¿entendido?

―Tsk, sí ―contesto Jellal de una forma grosera.

― ¿Cómo? ―a Erza se le podía notar un aura oscura.

―Eeem... ―Jellal sudo frio ―Como usted diga Erza-san ―dijo el niño con pose militar.

Erza asintió y Jellal solo suspiro.

―Ve a cambiarte ―dijo Erza dándole la bolsa que contenía ropa.

Él Fernández tomo la bolsa y se fue al pequeño baño que Erza tenía en su habitación.

Erza rápidamente saco un camisón corto color rosa de su armario. Se quitó su armadura y se lo puso rápidamente.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un lindo peli azul. Jellal llevaba puesto una camisa azul oscuro y un short del mismo color, Erza al verlo no pudo sonrojarse, por fin estaría con él aunque no de la manera que quisiese.

* * *

Gajeel y Levy ya estaban instalados en Fairy Hills. La McGarden había establecido una regla: _No toques mis libros._

Levy estaba leyendo un libro mientras que Gajeel solo comía la palabra "Iron" que Levy había hecho para él.

―Eem Levy-san ―dijo el dragón slayer de hierro ―. Me podría dar un poco más de hierro.

―Está bien enano ―le contesto Levy quitando su libro.

―Tsk, no me llames así ―dijo él pequeño Redfox. Levy solo soltó una risita.

― ¡Soridu Sukuripto: Iron!―dijo la maga de escritura.

La palabra "Iron" apareció de repente sobre Gajeel y este comenzó a devorarla, bajo la mirada de Levy que sonreía.

" _10 días contigo, enano"._ Pensó la McGarden.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta del cuarto, así que Levy tuvo que levantarse para abrir.

―Levy-san ―saludo Juvia ―. Vengo a dejarle ropa para Gajeel-kun ―la peli azul le entrego la bolsa a la McGarden.

―Gracias Juvia, no tenías que molestarte ―le dijo la peli celeste.

―Juvia tiene que irse, adiós.

Ambas magas se despidieron. Levy inspecciono la ropa del _enan_ o.

―Oye tú, enano ―dijo Levy a Gajeel―. Ve a cambiarte.

―Tsk ―dijo él Redfox tomando la ropa y se metió al baño que Levy tenia ahí.

―Ge-he ―se rio Levy imitando a Gajeel.

Levy ya llevaba puesta su pijama. Un tierno camisón color celeste. De la nada la chica comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada.

―Tsk, no te burles ―dijo el conejito Redfox.

Su dignidad se había ido a la mierda.

Levy tomo a Gajeel y lo acosto en la cama, la McGarden seguía riéndose, minutos después ambos se durmieron.

* * *

Juvia por fin llego a su habitación, ya entrego toda la ropa así que por fin, ¡a descansar!

La Loxar entro a la habitación y ahí estaba su amado Gray-sama convertido en niño. Noto que Gray estaba viendo una pintura de él mismo, claro él no lo sabía.

―Juvia-san, ¿quién es él? ―pregunto el Fullbuster.

―Él es Gra... ―no podía decirle que era él, pensaría que es una loca aunque ya lo pensaba pero le dio lo mismo ―Es el amor de mi vida ―respondió simplemente.

―Tsk ―fue lo único que dijo haciendo que Juvia riera.

―Muy bien Gray-sama, es momento de ir a dormir, Juvia se ira a vestir al baño, usted vístase aquí.

Juvia tomo algo de ropa de sus cajones y se metió la rápidamente al baño. Gray simplemente se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, se puso una calzoneta azul y ya. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama para esperar a Juvia.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a esa chica de tez blanca, él pequeño Fullbuster se sonrojo al ver a Juvia así.

Tenía puesto un camisón color azul, era muy cortito, y se formaba una "V" en la parte de los pechos, tenía atado su cabello con una cola de caballo. Estaba hermosa.

―Es hora de dormir ¿no? ―dijo Gray rápidamente ―Bueno, noches.

Gray se puso la sabana en su cara, Juvia solo soltó una risita y se acostó junto a su Gray-sama. Tomo al alquimista de hielo y lo abrazo fuertemente, al principio Gray se asfixiaba pero luego sonrió y se hundió en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Se miraba tierno.

Eso es lo único que Lucy podía decir viendo al pequeño Dragneel dormir. Solo llegaron a la casa y Natsu se durmió.

Roncaba de una manera tierna. Lucy estaba viéndolo desde la puerta de su habitación sosteniendo una taza café, en su cara se podía ver alegría. La Heartfilia ya estaba cambiada con ropa dormir, llevaba puesto un short color blanco con detalles rosas y una camisa de tirantes color blanco.

Fue hasta la cocina a dejar la taza de café, cuando estaba a punto de dejarla escucho un grito.

― ¡IGNEEL!

Lucy salió despavorida de la cocina y corrió rápidamente a su habitación. Natsu estaba levantado, la respiración de él era agitada, y se podía notar que había llorado.

―Igneel... ―dijo él dragón slayer de fuego― ¿Dónde estás?

―N-Natsu... ―dijo Lucy ―T-tranquilo, todo estará bien, no llores por favor.

Lucy se metió a la cama y abrazo al pequeño Dragneel, que rápidamente no tardo en dormirse.


	4. Día 2: De ellos nos enamoramos

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar las calles de Magnolia. Muchas de las chicas en Fairy Hills ya estaban despiertas, menos unas dos jovencitas que la verdad dormían placenteramente.

* * *

La peli celeste dormía placenteramente, las sabanas estaban tiradas en el suelo y Levy estaba desparramada en su cama, en su rostro se notaba una dulce sonrisa quien sabe porque sea.

En un sofá cerca de la cama estaba Gajeel ya vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones negros junto con unas hermosas botas, el joven Redfox estaba de brazos viendo como Levy dormía, de la nada se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación saliendo a quien sabe dónde, dejando sola a la McGarden.

Y antes de salir completamente dio un vistazo a Levy, luego río y se fue.

* * *

La Loxar seguía durmiendo aun abrazando a su amado _Gray-sam_ a que ya estaba despierto con los ojos abiertos deseando que Juvia ya lo soltara. Gray ya se estaba sofocando por lo cual decidió que era hora de levantar a Juvia.

―Etto... Juvia-san ―llamo el pequeño mago, mientras que Juvia comenzaba a abrir los ojos ―. Juvia-san... Juvia-sama...

En ese justo instante Juvia abrió los ojos como platos, él la había llamado _Juvia-sama._

― ¡Gray-sama!―dijo Juvia sobresaltada ― ¿Cómo habéis llamado a Juvia?

―Etto... ¿Juvia-sama? ―respondió Gray un poco confundido.

Juvia parpadeo unas cuantas veces, para luego caer al planeta Tierra.

― ¡Kyaaaa~! ―grito la peli azul muy feliz abrazando de manera infantil a Gray.

―J-Juvia-s-sama... ―se quejó Gray ―Me está asfixiando.

―Lo siento Gray-sama. Es hora de ir bañarnos, hay que ir al gremio.

―Tiene razón Juvia-sama.

― ¿Quiere bañarse usted primero?

―Pensé que nos bañaríamos juntos.

Esa frase hizo que Juvia literalmente se pusiera del color del cabello de Erza.

La Loxar tomo de la mano a Gray rápidamente y lo llevo hasta el baño donde fueron a la tina a darse un baño.

* * *

Obviamente esta, en este ruidoso gremio todo está igual aunque muchos de los miembros del gremio no han llegado ya que es un poco temprano.

Mirajane está tras la barra limpiando unos cuantos vasos, mientras que su hermanita está hablando con Cana quien sabe qué. En la entrada se puede admirar una cabellera escarlata junto con una pequeña cabellera azul, aunque el peli azul lleva puesto algo raro en su cuello.

―Buenos días Erza ―saludó la maga de take over a Titania ―. Buenos días Jellal.

―Hola Mira ―contestó Erza.

Él pequeño Fernández estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido y dándole la espalda a todos.

―Oe no es para tanto ―le dijo Erza a Jellal.

― ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Qué no es para tanto! ―grito exaltado el mago de cuerpo celestial ― ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! Ósea, tengo una correa y tú dices que no es para tanto.

―No es para tanto ―dijo la Scarlet encogiéndose de brazos ―. Como sea. Mirajane puedes darnos de desayunar.

―Con mucho gusto ―respondió la mayor de la Strauss.

En la entrada se podían notar cuatro figuras, dos más grandes y otras más pequeñas, ahorita acaban de llegar Lucy y Juvia junto con sus imbéciles que por milagro del señor vienen muy tranquilos.

―Juvia-sama... ―hablo el Fullbuster ―Tengo mucha hambre.

―Ahora iremos a comer ―le contestó Juvia.

Ambos se despidieron de Lucy y Natsu, y se fueron a la barra donde Erza y Jellal comían tranquilamente un pastel de fresas.

―Lucy... quiero comer ―dijo el dragón slayer de fuego.

―Pero Natsu tú comiste hoy en mi casa ―le recordó la rubia.

―Pero tengo más hambre ―Natsu hizo un puchero.

―Ugh, está bien vamos ―contestó más que disgustada, esta semana sería muy larga.

En una de las mesas se encontraba un niño pelinegro con piercings en la cara comiendo una jugosa carne o bueno iba a empezar a comer la carne, pero antes de que diera un mordisco.

― ¡REDFOX!

Alguien desde la entrada grito, cosa que asusto a la mayoría del gremio, Gajeel tiro la carne al piso y comenzó a sudar frio, su respiración era agitada, sabía que fue mala idea irse antes.

―Tú... niño del demonio ―dijo Levy McGarden haciendo que Gajeel se pusiera a temblar ―. Estás imbécil ¿o qué? Sabes el infarto que casi me da cuando no te vi en la habitación.

―Levy-san... ―dijo el pequeño Redfox nerviosamente ―Yo puedo explicarlo.

―Cállate enano ―le contesto fríamente Levy.

―Si no quieres que se te vuelva a perder ―le dijo cierta peli escarlata ―. Usa esto.

Erza le puso en la mesa una cadena igual a la que Jellal tenía. Levy al principio lo pensó pero luego tomo de una manera brusca a Gajeel y le puso la cadena en el cuello y lo jalo hasta la biblioteca.

―Tsk ―se quejo Gajeel.

Lucy y Natsu miraban la escena algo confundido, siguieron con la mirada a Gajeel y Levy, cuando estos dos desaparecieron, la maga estelar y él dragón Slayer de Fuego se quedó viendo para estallar en carcajadas.

―Ese come hierro es un idiota ―dijo Natsu entre carcajadas.

―Viste la cara de Levy ―le dijo Lucy igual riendo.

―Sí, haha pobre hierrito ―ambos siguieron riendo hasta que llegaron a un silencio incómodo.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza, Lucy comenzó a jugar con sus manos y Natsu simplemente siguió viendo el suelo.

―Rival de amor ―llamo _Juvia_ a la maga estelar rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

― ¿Pasa algo Juvia?―pregunto la Heartfilia.

―Uuum bueno, quería saber si lea gustaría hacer un picnic Gray-sama y Juvia ―Lucy miro a Juvia y luego vio a Natsu que le comenzaron a brillar esos ojos color esmeralda, luego vio a Gray que simplemente está de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Qué hay de Erza y Jellal? ―volvió a preguntar Lucy.  
―Erza-san y Jellal-san están comiendo pastel de fresas y no creo que quieran ir. ¿Nos acompañara?

―Sí las bestias se portan bien ―dijo la rubia secamente.  
―Muy bien ―dijo una alegre Juvia ―. Vamos.

Los cuatro magos salieron del gremio en dirección a un bello parque. Se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol, Juvia acomodo el mantel de color rojo en el pasto y Lucy puso la comida sobre él, por alguna extraña razón los niños estaban tranquilos, ambos estaban sentados tranquilamente bajo apoyados contra el árbol. La Heartfilia contemplo la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

―Sabes... ―dijó Lucy ―Se miran tiernos así como están.

―Juvia piensa lo mismo ―afirmo la maga elemental ―. Gray-sama y Natsu-san se ven tiernos, aunque se me hace raro que estén tranquilos.

―Qué más da, por lo menos no están dando problemas.

Juvia asintió y puso los sándwiches en los platos de cada uno.

― ¡Niños! ¡A comer! ―llamo la rubia a los niños.

Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron junto a sus _niñera_ s.

―Esto se ve delicioso ―dijo el pequeño Dragneel con estrellas en los ojos.

―No me digas, cerebro de lava ―le dijo Gray.

― ¡Cállate princesa de hielo!

―A callad...―les dijo Lucy enfadada.

―Tsk ―fue lo único que ambos dijeron.

Ambos tomaron de mala gana los sándwiches y comenzaron a comenzaron a comer la comida que al parecer preparo Juvia.

* * *

El maestro caminaba en dirección a la barra donde se encontraba la dulce albina limpiando vasos, ella se percató de la presencia del maestro por lo cual dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

―Mirajane, ¿vendiste las pociones? ―preguntó el maestro Makarov.

―Sí maestro, el dinero lo deje en su oficina ―contestó la mayor de las Strauss.

― ¿Y qué poción tomaste? ―le volvió a preguntar.

―Uuum bueno pues... ―no sabía si contestarle con la verdad no sabía si se molestaría por lo de los chicos, pero lo mejor era no decirle ―No recuerdo que poción tome, Lisa-nee la tomo ―contestó dejando los nervios.

―Muy bien ―le dijo él maestro para luego irse a su oficina.

Mirajane soltó un suspiro.

―Que bien que no le dijiste la verdad ―le dijo una castaña a Mirajane ―. No sabremos como hubiera reaccionado.

―Cana tiene razón, Mira-nee ―le dijo su hermana menor.

―Chicas... ―dijo Mirajane en un susurro ―Hay algo que deben saber.

Ambas se quedaron viendo, y prestaron atención a lo que la albina tenía que decir. Cuando la mayor de las Strauss termino ambas se quedaron en blanco para luego comenzar a reír.

―Esto será interesante... ―dijo Cana sacando una botella de sake.

―Ni que lo digas ―afirmo Lisanna.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír malévolamente atrayendo la atención de algunos de los miembros del gremio que se preguntaban porque ellas se reían así pero decidieron no tomarle importancia.


	5. Día 3: Nuestras niñeras están locas

― ¡Karyuu no tekken! ―ataco el peli rosa.

― ¡Tetsuryuu no yugeki! ―ataco el pelinegro.

― ¡Ice make: Flechas! ―ataco el alquimista.

Estos tres chicos peleaban quien sabe porque, parecían bestia o bueno lo son. Por suerte el maestro no estaba para verlos ya que estaban causando muchos desastres, sus niñeras habían intentado pararlos pero fue algo inútil, Erza y Jellal solo comían pastel de fresas, al parecer la Scarlet le paso esa manía al Fernández. Ambos seguían comiendo los deliciosos pasteles pero se detuvieron de la nada.

―Están en problemas ―se burló Mirajane de Gray, Natsu y Gajeel, estos tres sudaron frio.

―Ustedes... ―dijo secamente el peli azul ― ¡Me las pagaran! ―grito por fin.

El pequeño Jellal comenzó a golpear a estos tres chicos, bajo las miradas de sus niñeras y de tres gatitos.

―Ellos no cambian ―dijo Charles indiferente.

―Aye ―concordó Happy con un pescado en la boca.

―Este kiwi está bueno ―comento Lily.

Jellal aún seguía golpeando a los chicos y nadie lo detenía pues era mejor así con tal no destruyeran el gremio.

―Alguien debería detenerlos ¿no? ―dijo Levy a las chicas.

―Juvia no tiene ánimos de hacer nada ―contesto la maga de agua.

―Yo aprecio mi vida, gracias ―dijo Lucy.

Ninguna de estas tres quería detener a los chicos y además no querían detenerlos, pero quedaba alguien más, que solo estaba de brazos cruzados, las tres magas miraron a la peli escarlata.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Erza al sentir la miradas de sus amigas ―Aaah está bien.

Erza se levantó de mala gana y fue hasta donde los niños aún seguían peleando.

― ¡Ya basta! ―grito la Scarlet dándoles en un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno ― ¡Vayan con sus niñeras! Y tú Jellal ven conmigo.

―Tsk ―contestaron todos de forma grosera.

Se fueron de mala gana donde sus niñeras estaban, Jellal se quedó de brazos cruzados viendo mal a Erza, la peli escarlata tomo de la cadena a Jellal y se lo llevo fuera del gremio. Gajeel puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se metió a la librería bajo la mirada de Levy que solo soltó un suspiro y lo siguió. Natsu y Gray se fulminaron con la mirada pero milagrosamente se fueron donde sus queridas niñeras.

―Rival de amor ―le hablo la maga de agua a Lucy ―Iré a comprar helados con Gray-sama.

―Adiós Juvia ―se despidió la rubia, luego poso su mirada en Natsu ― ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? ―pregunto de mala gana.

―Hagamos una misión Lucy ―dijo el peli rosa mostrando sus colmillos.

―Hmm no sería buena idea ¿algo más?

― ¡Vayamos a pescar!

―Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre, muy bien vamos a pescar.

Ambos salieron del gremio, caminaron por las calles de Magnolia donde los habitantes trabajaban arduamente. Llegaron al mismo lugar donde Natsu y Happy pescaban. Ambos se sentaron y sacaron unas redes de pescar que sacaron de quien sabe dónde y esperaron.

El silencio reinaba y ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo miraban hacia el hermoso lago que tenían frente a ellos.

La Heartfilia miraba con nostalgia el agua pensando en cierto espíritu de agua.

―Lucy-san... ―hablo Natsu con voz baja.

―Hmm... ―está se volteo para ver al Dragneel con la mirada baja ― ¿Pasa algo Natsu?

―Quisiera saber si... algún día... volveré a ver a Igneel.

―Oh sí, bueno... Natsu no tienes que perder las esperanzas ―le animo Lucy ―. Además... ―no pudo decir lo ya que sintió un tirón ― ¿Eh?

― ¡Es un pez!―grito Natsu emocionado ― ¡Atrápalo!

Lucy comenzó a jalar fuertemente para atrapar a ese maldito pez, pero de la nada el pez se dejó ver, era más que enorme y obviamente la Heartfilia no tenía la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo por lo cual, la arrastro hasta el agua de una manera graciosa mientras Natsu solo reía.

Mientras tanto... En un centro comercial de Magnolia, los niños disfrutaban de unos juegos que este habían instalados, aunque no solo los niños disfrutaban de este juego ya que cierta muchacha se montó y no dejaba que el niño que cuidaba se montara.

― ¿Me puedo montar ahora? ―volvió a preguntar el peli azul.

― ¡No! ―le grito su niñera desde un caballito ― ¡Kyaa~!

―Erza-san... ―dijo Jellal entre sollozos ― Por favor~

― ¡NOO~! ―le volvió a gritar Erza haciendo que el Fernández pusiera a llorar.

Y la Scarlet pues siguió con esa actitud infantil haciendo que Jellal llorara a morir.

Y pasando a otro lado en una heladería cercana se encontraban una muchacha de cabellos azules junto a un niño de pelo negro azulado, ambos disfrutaban de un rico pastel de fresa.

―Juvia-sama, esto está delicioso ―le dijo Gray a Juvia ―. Gracias por los helados.

―No hay de que agradecer Gray-sama ―le contesto Juvia junto con un leve sonrojo.

Ambos siguieron comiendo sus helados tranquilamente, sin ninguna interrupción, hasta que...

― ¿Juvia?―dijo cierto mago de cierto gremio.

Tanto Gray y Juvia voltearon para ver quién era esa persona. A la Loxar no le disgusto tanto ver a esa persona, pero a Gray, el Fullbuster quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

― ¿Lyon-sama?

Y ahora, pasando al gremio No.1 de todo Fiore, en la librería exactamente se encontraban una chica peli celeste y un pelinegro con piercieng. Cualquiera pensaría que están tranquilamente leyendo un libro en silencio como en toda típica librería, pero no. Por los momentos Levy trata de atrapar a Gajeel y este solo le huye por miedo ya nadie había visto a la McGarden así.

― ¡Ven para acá mocoso! ―le grito Levy al Redfox que corría como una bestia para que no lo atraparan.

― ¡Buaaah!

― ¡Iré por ti imbécil! ―y así como lo ven, Levy McGarden está hecha un demonio pero por andar así no se fijó donde caminaba y... ― ¡KYAAA!


End file.
